


Lie To Them, My Dark Love

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, Declarations Of Love, Happy Ending, Implied Mental Instability, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murder, Overprotective Jace Wayland, Parabatai Bond, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Possessive Jace Wayland, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: You don’t harm Jace’s parabatai and live to tell the tale! No matter who you are. Turns out Alec is not to be outdone; you don’t harm Jace either without ending updead, dead, dead!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 16
Kudos: 430
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Lie To Them, My Dark Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my beta readers: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the great art.  
> Story warnings: Implied sex, torture, murder, mental instability, child abuse. So all the good stuff that you can expect from me ;)  
> For the 500 word prompt for the word Lie.

When Jace had arrived to live with the Lightwoods he had obeyed his father’s lessons and had avoided emotional attachments. Then he had met Alec. He had become the light to his darkness. When they had become parabatai Jace had known he would do _anything_ to keep Alec with him. Forever.

Jace had long suspected Alec’s parents were harsh on him; the same way he had realized next to all Nephilim parents were. After all, how else do you get children to become obedient soldiers? However, it wasn’t till Jace by accident saw Robert hit Alec with such force he had fallen to the floor that Jace had realized what his father’s words ‘to love is to destroy’ really meant. His eyes had lit up golden when he saw Robert had activated his runes to be sure Alec felt his disappointment full force.

With difficulty Jace had pretended to believe Alec that the pain he had felt in the bond had been from training and that the new iratzes on his body had been to repair that damage.

However, everything had changed for Jace. Alec was _his_ and no one would ever harm him _ever_ again! But he had to be clever about this.

The next morning he had met Robert in the kitchen.

“Jace, everything ok?” Robert had asked.

“Of course,” Jace lied easily, imagining the many ways to kill the man....now, which method to choose? For hurting his parabatai.... Jace smiled evilly. Slow of course. Slow, painful and brutal!

Robert disappeared a few weeks later and when he resurfaced his body had been torn to shreds with such force it was almost unrecognizable. Demons were blamed.

Alec had felt lost and yet relieved, having both loved and hated Robert. Jace had known in that moment he loved Alec completely; the same way Alec had loved him for years. Making Alec his in every way, being inside of him, feeling himself connected to him body and soul…it was the most amazing experience Jace had ever felt.

Everything changed between them after that. Jace didn’t want anyone to even look wrong at Alec. The older boy basked in the attention and the possessiveness; sometimes even toying with it. It was passionate, burning and intense. All-consuming and all about _them_!

Over time anyone who as much as even _considered_ harming Alec would disappear; Maryse, Aldertree, a few Clave members and common Nephilim. Imogen survived only when Jace realized she was his grandmother and thus useful.

Alec had his own flair for protection and dramatic gestures which he proved when he gave Jace his best birthday gift ever; Valentine’s decapitated head on a silver platter!

By the time they were in their mid-twenties they ruled Idris together, all their enemies dead.

Maybe it was madness, maybe it was possession, but to Jace and Alec it was love. The other was all that mattered to them. In order to carve a piece of the world for themselves they had changed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story it would mean a lot to me if you would leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). Thank you so much


End file.
